


Pull Me Closer

by ishouldbeworkingrightnow (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Nina Zenik Knows All, Shy Matthias, domme Nina, kind of, sub Matthias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/ishouldbeworkingrightnow
Summary: "Nina is tall enough so that, when Matthias kneels on the ground in front of her, his head comes up to her waist... She'll let his arms wrap around her waist for a moment before maneuvering away, always making some excuse and winking at him as if she knew exactly what was going through his head."





	Pull Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I just finished Crooked Kingdom, and I'm resolutely ignoring a certain thing that happened near the end.  
> I normally don't write things like this, but whatever! 
> 
> I don't own anything except the plot, please don't sue me!
> 
> If you don't like, don't read!

Nina is tall enough so that, when Matthias kneels on the ground in front of her, his head comes up to her waist. He doesn't do it often, but when he's tired enough so that Nina won't ask questions, she pats him on the head and with a laugh, sighing about how her Fjerdan is being so affectionate today. She'll let his arms wrap around her waist for a moment before maneuvering away, always making some excuse and winking at him as if she knew exactly what was going through his head. 

In all honesty, she probably did since the first time he knelt in front of her. 

Today, Matthias had convinced himself, as soon as Nina got home he was finally going to tell his Grisha exactly what he wanted when he knelt at her feet and felt his mind clear. 

The tough druskelle in him didn't want to say it aloud, for fear of seeming vulnerable, but that part of Matthias was constantly growing smaller, replaced by the growing part of him that knew, if Nina had stayed with him this long, she wasn't going to skip out on him over the fact that he wanted her to dominate him. 

When Nina comes into the room, muttering under her breath about something or other that Genya had told her to do, and plops herself down on the couch, Matthias seizes his opportunity. He locks eyes with Nina, and slowly drops to his knees. Her eyes widen almost imperceptibly, but she doesn't ask what he's doing, instead letting Matthias crawl on hands and knees over to where she sits with her feet firmly planted on the floor. He refuses to meet her eyes, until he reaches her and lays his head on her knees. 

Chancing a brief look out of the corner of his eye, he notices that Nina looks, if a bit surprised that Matthias had the nerve to do this, not entirely shocked.

His eyes meet hers, and she tangles a gentle hand in his blond hair. 

"Matty," she coos gently, petting his hair. "Talk to me."

"Nina," he says, trying to keep his nerves from making his voice tremble. "Can I- Will you- What I mean is..." 

He can't even get the words out, and buries his face deeper in her knees, blush spreading from his cheeks to burn his entire face.  

"Matthias," Nina whispers, continuing to pet his hair sweetly, and when there is no response she grows a bit harsher in tone. 

"Matthias, look at me." 

He expects to see a twinge of anger in her eyes when she uses the hand not tangled in his hair to lift his chin and force him to look at her. Instead, all he found was pure love and concern for him.  

"Sweetheart, if you can't even ask me for what you want then we have absolutely no business doing this." 

"N-Nina..." 

"I'm not judging you, Matty, and I really hope you don't think I am. If you this is something you want to do, then I am more than happy to help you. But these things can get dicey and spread into dangerous territory when partners can't communicate with each other." 

Matthias takes this as the prompt it is meant to be, and shyly meets Nina's eyes again, determined to finally ask for what he wants.  

"Nina," her name is the only easy part of the question, and the Fjerdan stutters out the rest of his request just barely loud enough for Nina to hear. 

"Would you p-please d-d-dominate me?" 

She nods quickly, a brilliant smile spreading easily across her face, and dips her head down to kiss his hair. 

"Of course, Matthias darling. I would be happy to. If you want me to stop doing anything, say... Hmm, how about you say 'Zoya.'" 

"That'll sure kill the mood," murmurs Matthias under his breath, drawing a light giggle from Nina. 

Keeping his chin firmly clasped in her palm to prevent it falling, Nina spreads her legs and lifts her skirt a few inches until it rests on her thighs, prompting Matthias to pull it up the rest of the way, giving him a perfect view of her panties. He can already smell her getting wet, and that prompts him to harden.  

"Are you going to be a good boy for me, Matty?" 

Her voice is like silk, and her hands applying the perfect amount of pressure to his skull. He nods, moaning breathily into the space between her thighs, and leans forward, guided by Nina's gentle hands, to the place where they both wants his mouth, using it to pull down her panties and give him access to her pleasure. 

"So good, Matty. That's so good."

Nina's moans spur Matthias on.

* * *

 Later, when they're lying together on the couch, Nina's legs wrapped around her boyfriend's middle and his head resting on her chest, in the crevice between her breasts, he asks.

"How long have you known?" 

"A few weeks. I told myself that, if you didn't bring it up on your own soon, then I would. I didn't realize how much I wanted it until you dropped to your knees to hug me. Honestly, can you really imagine I wouldn't know something's up when my boyfriend who won't even hold my hand in public suddenly starts nuzzling my stomach? Also, whenever you did that, your pulse picked up noticeably." 

Matthias laughed quietly. "I guess I was pretty obvious." 

"Mmmhmm. Inej and I had a bet on whether or not you'd actually get the balls to tell me that you wanted me to sit on your face or something. Wraith owes me 20 kruge." 

Matthias groaned, burying his face further into Nina's chest, already dreading the next time he went to the Crow Club. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is not the kind of fic I usually write. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
